I'm Somewhat Glad I Found You
by quillerton
Summary: Twoshot-LightxOC// She is not so noble. Killing her own mother, she runs away- homeless and lonely. Let us pray that there will be salvation for this soul, and that someone should guide her to a truly noble world- where judgment is death itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first oneshot, and also my first Death Note fanfic. I hope you guys like it, and please review!**

**This is just something I wrote during dinner at my clubhouse, so it's not exactly edited yet so feel free to mention any mistakes I've made, or how I can improve it. It might seem a little strange at how both of them suddenly really trust each other, but it's just how soulmates 'click' together ya know? XD**

**Oh, tell me if you'd like this continued as a story. If you have time, that is. The japanese translations are also at the bottom.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Laughing, her knuckles turned white from clutching her pen a little too hard.

People would die tonight. Judgment. Atonement for their sins.

She was not so noble. First, this will serve its purpose, for her, and her alone. Now, to work-

"It's time for dinner, so you'd better get down here or don't even think about eating for the next two weeks!"

Now. Her hands were neither sweaty nor shaking with indecisiveness. They were steady with certainty, swift with excitement and icy cold from the air conditioning.

Here goes.

Furuhata Michiko.

"Kaa-san?! KAA-SAN!"

"Honey!" There was a pause that caused the whole household to fall into a deathly silence. Ironic how it's put, isn't it?

"Nee-san! Come down! Kaa-san is-"

Of course she knew. She knew what they'd tell the police too. Furuhata Michiko, died from accidental suicide from a stab during washing up.

Not to worry. This was only the first, and there were still many more to come.

Slipping out of the window she left what she labeled her home with the breeze brushing past the face with a satisfied smile.

- - - -

It was raining. The pitter-patter of the water droplets resonated deep in the depths of her lifeless heart. The gray weather reflected her bitter mood too. No, she had no regrets. She could not afford to have any.

The dramatic scene of a lonely girl walking by her lonesome in the rain without a destination. It was not long before she would collapse- and no one would be there to catch her. No one would be there for pick her up again and tell her it's all right. She was by herself, and from the looks of it, that would be how she'd stay.

She was already experiencing the pain and loneliness that the previous owner of her tool had warned her as much. But wasn't getting rid of her enemies enough to keep her alive?

No, there was no need for happiness or friends. What did it matter? In the end- everybody dies alone.

Ma… she'd have just a short break before finding herself somewhere to stay for the night. She passed into a nearby park and let herself relax slightly as she leant against the wet back of the rain-worn bench. What perfect timing. Nobody was there to disturb her.

"Ryuk, shut up. I've told you before, there will be no criminals once I'm done with this book of yours."

The passer-by froze immediately and his head snapped towards her direction. Well, this just wasn't her day.

"Tell me your name, girl."

When there was no sign of response, he strode over furiously and reached out for her pockets. Unexpectedly, her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before he could touch her.

His eyes widened with alarm, and watched her raise her head slowly. Slowly, then he was paralyzed by two yellow, unearthly eyes.

Without another word, he snatched his arm back and turned away to leave the park silently- not without a backward glance, but her head was lowered once again.

"Hn."

As he walked away, she raised her head. Perhaps…

- - - -

As if blindly, her finger outstretched and pressed the doorbell lightly. A few seconds later, a woman in her thirties opened the door with a fourteen year old-looking girl tagging along behind the woman. Not that she really cared how old they both were.

"Eh? A visitor? Look at you! You're all soaked! Where are your parents, little girl?"

"Kaa-san, she's my guest. I'll take her up to my room."

He gave her a small indication to go upstairs and she did nothing but follow. He was careful to lock the door behind him as he rummaged through a few drawers and tossed her a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt.

"Change. It'll be too risky for either of us to go outside, so I'll close my eyes."

Obediently, she ripped off her soaking clothes as if she didn't care whether he saw her or not, and gratefully slipped on her temporary pajamas. She tapped him on the shoulder and he opened his eyes.

"I'm sure you know who I am."

"Hai, so desu." It was the first time she had spoken, and to his surprise, it was delicately soft and instead of a high pitched tone, it was calm and soothing. "Hajimemashite, Yagami Light-kun. My name is Furuhata Hikari. Dozo yoroshiku."

Light and Hikari. Light and light.

"Here. Here's mine and give me yours. This'll be our promise."

"Of course."

They both turned away to regard their shinigami, but unbeknownst to the other, both smiled softly to themselves.

Together, their thoughts were the same.

'_I'm somewhat glad I found you.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. Please review!**

**Translations:  
-Kaa-san :** Mother  
**-Hai :** Yes  
**-So desu :** It seems so/Indeed/Yes  
**-Hajimemashite :** Nice to make your acquaintance (sp)  
**-Dozo Yoroshiku :** 'Please take care of me' - a greeting to someone of your same occupation when you first meet


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! At first this was going to be a oneshot, but I got bored and started to write the second part- so it's now a twoshot. Don't worry, this chapter and the previous one are the only ones. You'll see what I mean.**

**I hope you guys like it! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

* * *

The End.

"Yagami Light-kun…" Her eyes were yellow with her shinigami traits. Ryuk glanced over at the stoic Japanese girl at the sound of her soft voice. She knew what would happen today, and she knew that nothing would change his decision, Light's decision. He would try out his luck, not wear anything bulletproof or even protective in the slightest, and most strongly objected to her going in with him.

So there she stood, outside the very building Light was trapped in, waiting for him to come back out unscathed, and very much alive. She was going to make sure of that no matter what it took her.

Slowly, a dark shadow passed her face. Who cared if she sold her soul to the devil? She was already fraternizing with shinigami- it wasn't going to get much worse.

"-write my name." There it was. Her cue. One by one, she wrote down each of the officers names- not without whispering a faint goodbye to Near. Then again, he was always so hostile towards them, trying to kill them both. It was, after all, because of Light's self sacrifice that she was able to remain undiscovered. She never understood why, but he had always put her as his first priority. Many times his plans could have succeeded with her help- but he refused to even let in the slightest possibility or risk that she be caught by L.

Yagami Light was, to many, the heartless killer who eliminated everybody in his path, but none of them knew him. Indeed, he used Misa entirely for his own purposes. Everyone knew that. But nobody knew that the devil's accomplice had a heart. If he wanted- needed someone to manipulate, he could have used her, the her that he met the night he found his calling.

No. It was his decision, and he had chosen to protect her with his life.

Smiling sadistically, she grabbed Ryuk's pen from his gothic shinigami attire and scratched a name onto her almost blank notebook.

"… Matsuda! Matsuda!"

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Light, he had survived, but before he turned to Near again, he shot the window an undetectable glare. He was furious.

Near had already closed his eyes. Perhaps it was too complicated for him, or perhaps it was because he had already realized that his last hours of life was already up.

"Ryuk, help me write some of the names."

Soundlessly, people were out of the way until only a terrorized Light was left standing unsteadily, staring at the chaos that surrounded him.

She sighed. He was going to yell at her again, wasn't he? All that stuff about not being careful enough and how she could have been caught. She took a step into the almost deserted warehouse and beckoned for Light to come out. He followed her, his face pale with the nervousness he had all bottled up before.

"Light, I'm so sorry I became so active today."

"Hikari."

"Hm?"

They had stopped.

"Didn't I tell you that you would get into big trouble the next time you used your notebook without my consent?"

"Gomenasai."

Silence.

"Light?"

He grabbed her waist forcefully and wrapped his arms around her until she was as close as she could get.

"I was so frightened, Hikari. I was so scared that I'd leave you all alone in this world- so frightened that I'd never see you again."

There was something wet on his shirt and he pulled back slightly to bend down to her level and wiped her tears away.

"Light, I'm so sorry. You should have used me like you did with Misa. You wouldn't have to go through such pain."

There was no reply, but Light leaned his face closer to hers so close that he could feel the slight trembling of her mouth against his.

"You're not Misa."

His face distorted slightly as he started to cry. They both turned to Ryuk.

"Please, one more day."

- - - -

There was a knock on the bedroom door at around seven am.

"Light! You're late for your last cram session!"

Opening the door when there was no reply, Light's mother gasped when she was her son wrapped around a girl protectively as if she'd vanish if he let go.

"Light… wake up…"

But he couldn't hear her anymore.


End file.
